Sweet Child Of Mine
by jhm64892
Summary: AU: After her return from Boston, Karen's parents helped her pay the rent on a townhouse in New York. One morning, she wakes up and hears her doorbell ring. She opens the door but doesn't see anybody there's just as she is about to close the door, she hears a cry and notices a baby in a car seat upon finding this she calls the one person who could deal with the drama: Derek Wills
1. Maybe This Time

_**A/N – Kind of had an inspired moment in the middle of my history exam and this story came into my head so I decided to write about it.**_

Karen had been back in New York for a couple of weeks after the fiasco in Boston and she'd finally moved into the townhouse her parents were helping her rent. She woke up at around 6am, the time she'd gotten used to since previews and heard her doorbell ring. She rushed down the stairs to open to door but when she opened it no-one stood on her doorstep. Feeling slightly annoyed at the inconsiderate, nameless person who'd ding dong ditched her so early in the morning, she went to close the door muttering several profanities as she did but then she heard a deafening cry which could only come from a young baby. She looked down and saw a baby with big brown eyes wearing a pink little outfit sat in a car seat, with a note on the front.

Karen took the young child into the house and set her on the couch as she removed the envelope, opened it and began to read.

_Dear whoever you may be,_

_I am entrusting my daughter in your care, hopefully permanently. She is two weeks old and I cannot afford to take care of her. I realise that it is an awful lot to ask of someone I don't even know but I had nowhere else to go. My only wish is that you give her the name Olivia and that she has the life I could never afford to give her. Her birth has not been registered yet._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_The Mother_

Karen looked from the note to the young baby in shock, the mother of this child had been so desperate to find someone to look after her child that she'd put her on Karen's doorstep. There and then Karen decided to look after this young baby girl but she didn't know where on earth to start or who to call regarding it: her parents would tell her to put her up for adoption, all of her ensemble friends would tell her the same; she didn't really know Julia, Tom or Eileen well enough to call them. Then it hit her, she _could _call Derek, over the few weeks they were in Boston they'd gotten along well enough and he'd become a protector of sorts to her after discovering her in the midst of her break down. She began the search for her phone and the moment she'd found it and dialled Derek's phone number, Olivia began to cry. "Karen darling, how are you?" came Derek's gruff British accent.

"Okay considering..." Karen trailed off mid-reply.

"Considering what? Is this about Dev again? Is that a baby crying?" he questioned, Karen had learnt in the few weeks they'd been friends that he had a tendency to be like the Spanish Inquisition when he got a hold of something.

"Umm... yeah, it is," Karen replied cryptically.

"Yes, it is about Dev? Or yes, there is a baby crying over there?" Derek questioned, slightly confused.

"The latter," Karen sighed almost shamefully.

"Karen, what the hell?" Derek asked, not really requiring a reply.

"I got up this morning and there was a ring at the door so I went downstairs to find out who it was, and there wasn't anybody at the door but there was this baby on my doorstep, sat in a car seat with a note, so I took her inside and read the note and I have no clue what to do Derek," Karen rambled only stopping for breath at the end of her explanation.

"Okay, I'll be round to yours as quickly as I can," Derek said, shaking his head in wonder at how on earth Karen could be so kind as to take in a stranger's child.


	2. If I Fell

On his way over, Derek stopped off at a grocery store near Karen's house and purchased everything that he remembered baby's needed from the days when he had to look after his younger sister as a teenager, one of the 'benefits' of his parents having a child a couple of months before they split up.

He grabbed everything he could think of off the top of his head: diapers, formula milk, wipes, a couple of toys and on the walk over to the apartment, fairly sure that Karen hadn't yet had any coffee or food, he purchased a caramel latte and a pastry for Karen and a black coffee and croissant for himself.

When he finally arrived at Karen's place, laden with supplies, he knocked on the door and when it was opened he saw Karen, with the crying baby girl in her arms, and a desperate look in her eyes. She stepped aside so that Derek could come inside without even saying a word "I brought supplies," he said awkwardly.

"Thank you," Karen said, breathing a sigh of relief as she walked him through into the lounge.

"So, I take it you're going to continue to look after her then?" Derek guessed aloud.

"Well, I can't really put her into the foster care system can I?" Karen replied feeling slightly offended.

"That's not what I meant, I just wanted to know so that I can speak with Eileen, Julia and Tom regarding rehearsal schedules," Derek said.

"Oh," Karen said disappointedly, secretly she'd hoped he'd have said that he loved her but clearly that wouldn't come for her on that day.

"Plus, I want to help you," Derek continued "In anyway possible," there it was, the glimmer of hope amongst the grey. Karen smiled slightly and then she realised how unprepared she was and her face fell. "What is it Karen?" he asked, concern the only thing on his face.

"I've just realised that I've not got a crib for her to sleep in or a stroller or a change table or anything, and oh my god the mother's note said that her birth wasn't registered so that needs sorting out and... and..." Karen admitted, on the verge of bursting into tears as she suddenly realised how far in over her head she was.

"It's okay, I'll sort it out," Derek told her

"B-but that's too much, you can't do that," Karen told him.

"Yes I can, and I will," he said firmly.

"But why?" she asked, confused.

"Because I'm bloody well in love with you Karen!" he yelled


	3. Brighter Than The Sun

_**A/N - The original plan was that this chapter would be up yesterday but I had an exam and an awful lot of cleaning and so those things ended up taking priority so that I could go and see WICKED in Auckland the other week and then I was really focussed on an awful lot of other things.**_

_"Because I'm bloody well in love with you Karen!" he yelled._

"I'm sorry, I think I just hallucinated can you repeat that?" Karen asked, feeling delirious.

"I'm bloody well in love with you Karen, I thinks it's been coming on since you refused me and screwing Ivy was just something I did to try and get over you but I've realised that it's just not possible to get over you because you, Karen Cartwright, you make me happy, which is miraculous, you make me think of the positive and the possibilities instead of the negative and the things that have been wasted. You make me want to get up in the morning, you make working with Tom sodding Levitt bearable. You make me want to hate you because I love you that much but it's impossible to hate you because I'm so goddamned in love with you Karen. You make me want to give you whatever 1980s teen movie ending I possibly can. You make me want to be a better man because you, Karen, you deserve someone so much better than I am but here I am, just a guy standing in front of a girl explaining how in love with her he is,"

"That's not the most romantic thing I've ever heard," Karen said as she crept closer towards him.

"I know but-" he was silenced by Karen planting her lips on his and both people felt fireworks, the kind of fireworks you never want to end because they are just that amazing; a dance of colours on the tongue as all of the built up passion of almost a year exploded in one kiss.

The only thing that stopped the kiss was the cries of the little baby girl in Karen's arms, almost as if the tiny girl was reminding the two to come up for air "So… that was… unexpected," Karen said with a degree of awkwardness "She had a car seat, I can go and grab that and we can go and get some of the stuff she'll need," she continued.

"Does she have a name?" Derek asked with raised eyebrows.

"The note she came with said that her mother wanted to name her Olivia, I don't really see any reason why I shouldn't respect those wishes," Karen said.

"How about the fact that the mother abandoned her?" Derek demanded.

"Derek, the note said that the mother couldn't afford to keep her and there may be other reasons for her act now please don't try and stop me from granting her wish, plus Olivia is a nice name," Karen tried to reason.

"Fair enough, are you going to pick out a middle name?" he sighed.

"Well the thought of Marilyn came to mind," Karen said jokingly but upon seeing Derek's attempt to hide his disgust she said "I'm joking, I actually thought Vivien was a nice middle name,"

Derek breathed a sigh of relief and laughed nervously.

"So… I'll go and grab that car seat and then we can get going," Karen said as she began rushing around trying to find where she'd put the car seat then she heard a crying from Olivia "Derek, can you hold her while I look for this car seat?" she requested, passing Olivia off to Derek.

While she was in her lounge, looking for the car seat she heard a rough tone singing Hey Jude

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad,_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better._

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better._

It was at this point where Karen miraculously found the elusive car seat and began to join in the song.

_And anytime you feel the pain_

_Hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulder_

_For well you know that it's a fool_

_Who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Hey Jude don't let me down_

_You have found her now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in, hey jude, begin,_

_Youre waiting for someone to perform with._

_And don't you know that it's just you, hey jude, you'll do,_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder._

_Hey jude, don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her under your skin,_

_Then you'll begin to make it_

_Better_

It took a while for Karen to notice that she was the only one singing but still she had heard enough of Derek to be able to say "You should sing more often, it suits you,"

"Ah but then the Dark Lord's cloak would be taken off and Darth Vader's face would be revealed," he quipped playing on the ensemble nicknames for him.

"You know about those nicknames? I'm sorry about them I swear I only ever used them when I was pissed off-" Karen said ashamedly.

"I know, as a director I have to be observant, so I know that Sam and Tom have a thing, I know that Julia and Michael were having an affair during the workshop, I know that Ivy bitches at you whatever chance you get and I know about the underground betting that Jessica and Bobby have going on over how long it'll be until we get together, I think Bobby's won that one now and I've known about the nicknames for a long time, it never really affected me to be honest," Derek explained making Karen's jaw drop in shock "Right well, we'd best get everything sorted then and before you even start trying to hire a lawyer I have a bloody good one who'll probably sort all of this out pro bono if you bat your eyelashes and give her that doe eyed look you get which is really bloody captivating by the way," Derek continued making Karen laugh for the first time since he'd entered the house.


	4. Classic

_**A/N – I know it's been a while since I updated this story but I have been relatively busy with exams and study – really I should be studying right now but I'm taking a break.**_

The first monday after Karen discovered Olivia on her doorstep, she had Bombshell rehearsals and because it was such short notice and Karen hadn't had time to organise a nanny, she had to take Olivia with her. When she left her house, she was surprised to see a black town car outside with Derek leant up against it, holding two cups of coffee. She couldn't be more thankful, Olivia had woken up four times during the night and although she had attempted to cover them up with make-up, the bags under her eyes were still fairly noticeable "You look like you could use this, love" Derek said as he handed her the coffee and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You have no idea," she said with a sigh and the trademark Karen Cartwright smile "Do we know when Ivy gets back from hospital?" she asked, somewhat concerned for the blonde.

"Tom said that she'll be back next week, why?"

"Just want to make sure I'm prepared, I can't believe she tried to OD," she said sounding shocked, she didn't understand why she was so concerned for Ivy – the blonde had taken Dev from her and then tried to steal the part of Marilyn after all – but still she was.

"I had an idea that she'd do _something _dramatic to be honest but I never thought it would be this serious, how do you plan on going about working with her?"

"I think I'll just be nice to her, I mean she _did _just attempt suicide, it's not like I can be a complete bitch to her,"

"In other words you'll kill her with kindness," Derek finished her sentence.

"Well I wouldn't put it quite like that," she said flirtatiously.

The conversation continued throughout the entire car ride and luckily for both of them, Olivia selpt for the entire time. Both Karen and Derek had decided to keep their relationship a secret from the ensemble and everyone else and so Derek got out of the car and a good five minutes later Karen left the car with Olivia walking up to the rehearsal space and into the commotion that was Bombshell's rehearsal space. "Iowa, I know you have the lead role but you still have to earn your stripes if you want to turn up to rehearsal late," Bobby shouted from across the room as she entered but upon Olivia's cries, Karen found herself being surrounded by Jessica, Sue, Julia and Tom.

"What the hell Iowa? When did you have a kid?" Jessica asked.

"I got up on Saturday and she was on my doorstep, I still haven't had time to organise a nanny for her, I'm interviewing a couple of them after rehearsal today but until I find one she's here with us," she said before adding to Tom and Julia "I hope that's not an inconvenience,"

Julia looked to Tom who just nodded before saying "Well Tom and I don't have a problem with it, so long as Derek and Eileen don't have any issues..." she trailed off looking to Eileen and Derek. Derek just shrugged in an attempt to avoid drawing attention to himself and Eileen raised her eyebrows for a second but nodded all the same "Well that's that settled, if you ever need any help with anything just call me," Julia said with a kind smile.

Karen placed Olivia in her carseat on the floor in a place that she knew she could be seen from all angles and went straight to the floor "Okay, while Boston was a very good show, there is still a fair bit of work that needs to be done and I think it's best that we start with Let's Be Bad, if we could all go to our positions that'd be great," and with that everyone got into position, it was the one number that had bugged her the entire time they were in Boston.

She could here the ensemble as they sang, certain members of the cast talking about where Marilyn was and then her cue came "Here she is boys, Marilyn Monroe in the flesh, just _dying _to make another _thrilling _movie about a dumb blonde," she said sarcastically, like her most recent script had told her to say.

"Marilyn, you look wonderful," said George Halstead, the actor playing Arthur Miller.

"And that's all that matters, right?" she said as Jessica handed her a fake pill bottle with a fake glass of water, which she took and pretended to swallow.

"Marilyn, how many pills were there?"

"Does it matter? How do you expect me to go on? You're not bringing any money and... somebody has to support us,"

"Let's take it from her entrance!" Dennis' voice shouted.

"Where's my mark?" Karen asked pursing her lips into a pout.

"Right here Miss Monroe,"

And so the ensemble began again with their repetitions of the words 'Let's be bad' and then came Karen's first words in the song.

_If you say something is taboo_

_Well that's the thing I wanna do_

_Do it till we're black and blue_

_Let's be bad_

_Guns and gangsters suit me fine.  
Al Capone is a buddy of mine.  
He's my big-shot valentine.  
Let's be bad_

_If spirits are saggin',  
If feet are 'a draggin',  
Fall off of that wagon!  
The piano hums to the bass and drums,  
And I'll be dancing when Hoover comes!_

Don't care if you've tied the knot,  
Most folks want what they ain't got.  
Melt the ice, some like it hot.  
Let's be bad.

Here's my whistle, make it "whetter."  
Let me wear that scarlet letter.  
When I'm bad I'm even better.  
Let's be bad.  


Then came the cue for another of Dennis' shouts but he didn't shout "Stop!" Derek yelled "Dennis you're supposed to say 'What a mess, she's so hopped up on pills, we can't use any of this' it's a simple line and a simple cue, GET IT RIGHT!"

"Derek, that was partly my fault, I was off cue by a second or two, I don't blame Dennis for getting it wrong," Karen said quickly in defence of her friend.

"I was just about to get to that _bit! _Get your timing right now Miss Cartwright," he ordered.

"Okay, I will,"

"Let's take it from 'Don't care if you've tied the knot' people," Derek shouted across the room. And so it began again. This time Dennis got the cue right and the timing was perfect "_Thank you _people, now was that so hard? Right let's go through Wolf shall we?"

Everyone got into their places and Karen began to sing.

_'Here's a lesson  
They should teach in school,  
When a girl gets curvy,  
And the boys all drool,  
If math and science  
Just ain't your style,  
Just give that teacher  
A wink and a smile -'_

But she stopped, having seen a familiar face at the door, a face that she had never wanted to see again in her life.

"Miss Cartwright why have you stopped?" Derek said, feeling a strange vibe coming from the brunette.

"Can you just excuse me for a second?" she said politely.

"Okay, everybody take ten!" he ordered and Karen rushed out the door and right into Dev.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her ex-fiance.

"You don't call, you don't text, you take your stuff from _our _apartment at a time when you know I won't be there and you don't even bother to leave a note, I wanted some sense of closure, Karen!" Dev exclaimed in his way that sounded as though he was oh so entitled.

"I figured seeing as you had cheated on me with _Ivy _of all people and then _lied _about it, meant that when I gave you that _stupid _ring back it was pretty obvious we were, no not were, are OVER!" she roared at him, like a lioness petrifying her prey.

"Karen, I have a right to know-"

"No YOU do not have any rights regarding me, you cheated on me that gives me perfectly clear grounds to dump your sorry ass! You will not be hearing from me again!" she yelled.

"Miss Cartwright, are you alright?" Derek asked from behind her, in all of the commotion of yelling at Dev she hadn't noticed that he had come out into the corridor.

"Yes, just taking out the trash," she said viciously "I'll go back into the rehearsal space now,"

"Okay, we've decided to change the song and go through Smash so you can have a proper break," he told her "I'll be with you in a minute," he said as Karen went back into the rehearsal space "Now you listen here Mr Oxford, you leave Karen alone! You're clearly distressing her and it would be best that she's not distressed!"

"Who are you Cambridge? Her boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business, if you need to know anything about her life from now on, I'm _pretty sure _that it'll be in Page Six for you to read soon enough, now I suggest you leave her alone and _never _attempt to harass her ever again or I _will _get the police involved! Got it?" Derek shouted and with that Dev left.

"Well that was interesting," Bobby announced as they heard Derek finished yelling at Dev.

"What was?" Karen asked feigning innocence.

"Well... Derek just defended you to your ex-boyfriend," Bobby pointed out.

"Yeah and if you remember, he did the same for Rebecca the other month," Karen replied as she picked up Olivia to make sure that she was okay.

"Not to that degree, he didn't, that was emotionally charged,"

"So?" Karen asked, wondering where this conversation would lead to.

"So.. what happened between you and the Dark Lord in between previews and now?"

"Nothing," Karen lied, the pitch of her voice rising.

"Liar," Sue said "Sorry honey but your nostrils flared, they used to do that when you said things with Dev were okay, so what has happened between you and Sauron?"

"He's just been a really good friend since Dev and I broke up, that's all," Karen admitted, it wasn't lying – technically – just hiding a small snippet of the truth.

"If you say so Iowa," Bobby said with raised eyebrows.

Derek came back into the room after making sure that Dev had indeed left the building and shouted "Everyone ready for Smash?"


End file.
